


Victor's Host Club

by Chibii94



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fanservice, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Host Clubs, M/M, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Silly, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibii94/pseuds/Chibii94
Summary: Victor starts a host club with most of his skater friends. Yuuri stops by to drop off some teacups and it goes exactly where you'd expect.





	Victor's Host Club

Yuuri slowly pushed open the door to the huge ballroom. He felt horribly underdressed with his plain sweats and unkempt hair. The room was opulent from the marble floors covered with plush carpets to the crystal chandeliers. He knew Victor had rented a ballroom for his new hobby, but this seemed excessive even by his standards.

Several weeks ago, Victor had gone to a host club after hearing about it in an anime. This visit had sparked an obsession with creating his own host club and serving tea to rich women (and some men)with too much time on their hands. He had asked Yuuri to join him, but Yuuri was just starting to build some self-esteem, he wasn’t sure he was ready for something that put him at the center of so much attention. But today, Victor had forgotten his favorite set of teacups and asked Yuuri to drop them by. Yuuri had to admit, he was curious as to what kind of host club Victor would create. One quick visit couldn’t hurt, right?

The massive ballroom was set with antique European style chairs, tables, and couches tastefully arranged in small clusters scattered around the room. Most of the seating was occupied by giggling, blushing young women in expensive cocktail attire. Each cluster was centered around a different host. Yuuri blushed with embarrassment as he realized that he recognized every host in here. Great. Victor was all the way at the other end of the ballroom. Yuuri would have to walk past all of his friends looking like he had just rolled out of bed (which, to be fair, he had). He would never hear the end of this one. Especially considering that the nearest clump was centered around the one and only Yuri Plisetsky. He was slouched down on a couch, his long arms and legs spread wide and his tie loosened. He was loudly complaining that he was here against his will and would rather be with his cat, though it was obvious he was enjoying every bit of attention he received. At the mention of his cat, the girls smiled and tried to get him talking about Potya. Otabek strode by with a tray of teacups, his face stoic and his manner polite. He stopped momentarily to ruffle Yuri’s hair, and a smile twitched at the corners of Yuri’s lips. The girls stifled squeals of delight at the interaction. Yuri caught sight of Yuuri and smirked like a cat who had learned to use the can opener. Yuuri would definitely be hearing about this later. Likely in front of his sister. 

Otabek walked back to his cluster of girls and served them all with a sense of silent respect. The girls were practically swooning as he set the cups down in front of them. Otabek’s quiet dignity was in sharp contrast to the next area Yuuri walked by, this one brimming with a bright, cheerful energy that could only belong to Phichit. He was taking selfies with each one of the girls and complimenting their smiles. Yup, that’s Phichit, an unstoppable force of positivity. He saw Yuuri and waved enthusiastically.

“Hey Yuuri! Finally decide to join us?” He yelled, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. He hunched his shoulders, making a futile effort to disappear.

“Uh, no, I’m, uh, just dropping this off.” He indicated the box in his hands and adjusting his glasses nervously.

“Oh, okay. Stop by any time, it’s great seeing you!” He grinned warmly, and the girls squealed.

Yuuri continued past the next area, also brimming with cheerful warmth, though a bit more subdued. Leo sat at a table full of girls and listened with genuine interest as they talked, asking questions and making sure everyone was heard. Leo had always been so friendly and easy to talk to, he was probably a natural at this kind of thing. A guitar leaned against a chair behind him. He must offer music with his hosting experience.

The next area seemed to center around....a panda bear? A large stuffed panda sat in a couch, surrounded by fawning women. Upon closer inspection, Yuuri saw a blushing face peek from behind the bear. It was Guang Hong. He reached around the bear to pick a chocolate covered strawberry from a tray of snacks. He nibbled the strawberry, eliciting an “awwww” from the circle of girls. He saw Yuuri and offered a shy smile and wave, earning him another round of “awwww” from his fans and a pat on the head from the nearest girl.

A booming laugh drew Yuuri’s attention to the next area, dominated by the presence of the king himself, JJ. He wore a crown and a custom-tailored “JJ Style” suit that stood out even among the women’s ostentatious attire. He was relaxed on a couch with a girl under each arm, waxing eloquent about his achievements as the girls hung on his every word. When he saw Yuuri, he paused long enough to offer a smile and a wink in his direction, then went back to talking about his work with the band on his song, “The Anthem of King JJ.” Yuuri felt a slight twinge of envy at JJ’s confidence. How could one person be so sure of himself?

A chorus of excited screams came from the next area. Good grief, how many hosts had Victor dragged into this? No wonder he needed such a huge ballroom. Christophe was practically in a young woman’s lap, gently caressing her cheek. Yuuri knew the point of a host club was to make girls happy, but this seemed a bit much. Christophe was probably coming very close to breaking some rules.

Yuuri’s suspicions were confirmed when a white-gloved hand connected with Christophe’s forehead, knocking him back from the girl. Seung Gil was glaring at him.

“Christophe, do we need to have another talk about boundaries in the host club?” Seung Gil asked threateningly.

“Fine, I’ll stop. You’re no fun.” he pouted, then turned to the girl, “maybe later, my lady.” the girl blushed and squealed in delight. Seung Gil pretended not to hear as he studied the clipboard in his hand.

After what felt like walking a marathon, Yuuri reached the last, and largest area. Victor was sitting at a table with an elaborate rose centerpiece, cooing sweet words to a large group of women. When he spotted Yuuri, his eyes lit up and a smile split his features.

“Yuuri! You brought the teacups. Ladies, you’ll have to excuse me, I must attend to my husband.” The girls seemed slightly disappointed that Victor was leaving them momentarily, but they were practically salivating at the prospect of watching Victor interact with the husband he spoke of so fondly. Victor extricated himself from the group and came over to where Yuuri was standing awkwardly.

“Here are the teacups, I’m getting out of here.” Yuri handed over the box.

“Leaving so soon?” Victor looked crestfallen “I was going to show you around the host club. We’ve been very successful, and it’s fun.”

“I-I’m not exactly dressed for it, and I don’t want to take any time away from your, uh, customers.” Yuuri didn’t mind Victor entertaining women, he knew it was all for show, but it still felt weird to watch him.

“You look fine. Who knows, maybe you’ll like it if you stick around. I’m sure you’d bring in lots of customers, Mister Eros.” Victor winked coquettishly.

Yuuri pushed his glasses up his nose and started to back away. This was neither the time nor the place to let Victor’s flirting get to him. He would just get ou-

Yuuri felt something press into his back, as he turned to look at what it was, his elbow caught something and he hear a crash. What must have been a piece of porcelain now lay in shards all over the floor. Yuuri buried his face in his hands, dying of embarrassment. He had come in here completely out of place, and now he had broken something. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and looked between his fingers at Victor. He had an unexpected glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

“You know, Yuuri, that was a very expensive vase…”


End file.
